deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
1= |-| 2= SpongeBob SquarePants is the main protagonist of the eponymous television series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Bill Cipher vs SpongeBob SquarePants *Crash Bandicoot VS. SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants V.S. Dan Hibiki *SpongeBob vs Shrek *Deadpool vs SpongeBob Squarepants *SpongeBob vs Sanji *Spongebob Vs. Monkey D Luffy *SpongeBob SquarePants VS Phineas Flynn *SpongeBob vs Chuck * Spongebob Vs. Aquaman * SpongeBob Vs. Pinkie Pie * Pikachu vs SpongeBob * Spongebob Squarepants vs Stewie Griffin * Spongebob vs Patrick * Wario vs spongebob squarepants * Spongebob vs Papyrus * SpongeBob SquarePants Vs.Mabel Pines With Patrick Star * Spongebob and Patrick VS Goten and Trunks * SpongeBob SquarePants & Patrick vs. Scooby-Doo & Shaggy Rogers * Zim & Gir VS Spongebob & Patrick With SpongeBob-verse * Lazytown-Verse Vs Spongebob-Verse Battle Royale * Mascot Battle Royale (Maxevil) * Nickelodeon Heroes Battle Royale 'Completed Fights' *Finn the Human vs. Spongebob Squarepants *Gumball vs Spongebob *SpongeBob Squarepants vs. Homer Simpson * Popeye vs Spongebob Squarepants *Spongebob VS Mad Dummy *Mario VS SpongeBob Squarepants *Nostalgia Critic vs Spongebob *Steven Universe vs Spongebob Squarepants *Spongebob vs Bart Simpson * Spongebob Squarepants VS Mickey Mouse *SpongeBob Squarepants vs Peter Griffin *SpongeBob vs Bugs Bunny * Spongebob Squarepants VS Mr. Game And Watch * Spongebob vs Pac-Man * SpongeBob vs Star Butterfly * Sonic vs Spongebob * Spongebob vs Ariel * Spongebob Squarepants VS Dipper Pines With Patrick Star * Pop Team Epic Vs Spongebob And Patrick Battles Royales: * Nicktoons United Battle Royale * Spongebob Battle Royale 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 17 * Losses: 8 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Coconut Fred (Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island) * Flain (Mixels) * Milo Murphy (Milo Murphy's Law) * Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) * Spider-Man (Marvel) * Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) * [[Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy)|Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy)]] * Chowder * Larry-Boy (VeggieTales) * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) * Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Maxwell (Scribblenauts) * Eric Cartman (South Park) * Shovel Knight * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) * Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * The Annoying Orange With Mickey Mouse and Gumball *Mario, Kratos and Master Chief (Super Mario Bros, God of War and Halo) History Death Battle Info Background * Born: July 14, 1986 * Height: 4 inches | 0.10 m * Weight: 1 oz. | 0.03 kg * Residence: 124 Conch Street, Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean * Species: Sea Sponge * Occupation: Fry cook at The Krusty Krab * Interests: Jellyfishing, blowing bubbles, practicing Karate, etc. * Has 374 consecutive "Employee Of The Month" awards * A brain whisperer Abilities and Tools * Spat ** His signature spatula ** Frequently used as a melee weapon, especially in the videogames ** Sentient according to the episode 'All That Glitters'. ** Hydrodynamic, with port-and-starboard-attachments, and turbo drive. * Has Rock God form with Wizard costume and Goofy Goober guitar that Shoots lasers and he can fly in this form and the best song of all time: GOOFY GOOBER ROCK!!! plays while in this form and the song is a weapon!!! * Bubble Blower ** Bubble bombs ** Bubblesplosion ** Bubble Spin ** Bubble Bash ** Bubble Bounce ** Bubble Bowl ** Cruise Bubble ** Bubble Buddy * Pain Absorption ** Tanked getting 'his butt kicked' for several days strait without any harm. * Regeneration ** His arms regenerate so fast that he can eat them like popcorn. http://i.imgur.com/2XGa3.gif * Can reproduce by budding. * SpongeBall * Karate ** On Par with Sandy in terms of skill * Ground Slam * Near Invincibility * Extendable Limbs * Shapeshifting https://orig00.deviantart.net/5317/f/2016/240/1/8/4191_by_goldsilverbronzekid-dafnda3.gif Toon Force * It lets Spongebob do anything such as getting to read minds, manipulate dreams, fight or aware mind control, etc. * It can also break logic and do crazy things. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgolfyRO-RI Magical Page * The last page of the magical book which is in his mind. * The page can warp reality, change or re-write history, grant wishes and change the future. * The page has limits, Bubbles the Dolphin said that the page has the power to destroy the universe which means Spongebob can't wish beyond it. Invincibubble * Bubble-Creating Antenna * Super Strength * Super Speed * Unlimited Stamina * Indestrucible Bubbles * Ability To Breath On Land Feats * Was completely oblivious to 'getting his butt kicked' by Flats nonstop for several days strait. * Dragged an anchor for several miles (Employee of the Month) * Defeated a pirate in a sword fight using only Spats. * Saved Bikini Bottom from Plankton's rogue robots * Entered and escaped the forbidden Shell City; which no one else prior has ever returned from * Brought back King Neptune's crown * Saved the Krabby Patty secret formula on multiple ocassions * Can tank point blank nuclear explosions * created bubbles large enough to hold all of Bikini Bottom's weight * Drove a car blindfolded (however driving blindfolded is illegal so Sponegbob didn't get his licence) * Survived a explosion that sent him in space * Can survive the vacuum of space * Survived a fall from space * Survived a black hole * Spongebob caught every Jellyfish in Jellyfish Fields (although No-Name/Friend's capture was voluntary) * Worked at the Krusty Krab for an eternity. * Outcooked a patty-making machine, which at its maximum could produce hundreds at a time * Rotated gravity https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgolfyRO-RI Weaknesses * Strength feats are inconsistant. Frequently depicted with absurdly below average strength ** Unable to lift a drink. ** Unable to lift boxing gloves. ** Failing to open a bottle of ketchup. ** Breaking his own fingers in an attempt to crack his knuckles. ** Sandy suggested a good exercise for Spongebob would be to practice flipping channels with his TV remote: an exercise so strainful that it caused his arms to fall off. * His immunity to pain and regeneration is inconsistent. Sometimes he's absurdly vulnerable to pain but sometimes he isn't. ** He claimed to have been crying for 20 minutes after stubbing his toe. ** Being hospitalized (with booboos) for tripping on an ice cube. * Has sometimes got nearly destroyed and even temporarily killed on numerous occasions such as when he and Patrick were relentlessly smashed by two wrestlers, being burned into ashes, turning into a lifeless sponge along with Patrick into a lifeless sea star when they were in Shell City or at Sandy's Treedome, almost drowned in a tar pit, eaten by infected whelks and other near-death experiences. * Childish, gullible, annoying and mentally unstable. * Prolonged time outside of water will eventually dehydrate and kill him. * Panics absurdly when trying to drive a car: causing severe damage as he crashes into things (he can drive a sandwich-car and drive blindfolded however). * The magical page has limits, so Spongebob can't wish anything beyond that. * Extremely dumb and thus can be easily manipulated or controlled by others such as when Plankton managed to control him into giving him a Krabby Patty which nearly succeeded alongside another point when he was trying to convince him that he has become nice, getting possessed by his Abrasive Side, having an Earworm inside him, the Tattletale Strangler luring SpongeBob by getting him into his own house only to nearly strangle him to death, Master Udon of Karate Island manipulating and trapping him there with only Sandy to rescue him or when Squidward got him into inadvertently messing up the Krusty Krab. *Sundaeholic: eating too much icecream will make Spongebob hungover and intoxicated. *Seasons 4-8 Quotes *"Barnacles!" *"I'm ready!" Gallery SpongeBob (GCI Version).png|SpongeBob as he appears in The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Spongebob Out of Water Render 02.png|Invincibubble Q8271.jpg|I’m a Goofy Goober! Rock! Quicky.png|Quickster 1E229BD4-65B9-4632-A1DC-C1C69CE49715.jpeg|Oof Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Underdogs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Animal Combatants Category:Toon Force Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Reality Warpers Category:Martial Artist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Flight Users Category:Superheroes Category:US Combatants Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Kids